Thank You
by WeasleyGrangerPotter
Summary: A tribute to everyone who made the world of Harry Potter so magical. Happy Birthday Jo and Harry!


**Alright, I know I should be updating Consequences of a Shattered Time Turner but this came to me and wouldn't go away. Anyways, Happy Birthday J.K. Rowling and to Harry as well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, it all belongs to the amazing goddess we call J.K. Rowling.**

**Thank You**

Thank you Harry Potter for fighting and fighting again and showing us that there are things worth dying for.

Thank you Ron Weasley for always coming back and for proving that believing in yourself is so much stronger than luck.

Thank you Hermione Granger for proving you can be smart and beautiful and for forgiving those who should be forgiven.

Thank you Luna Lovegood for always being yourself despite what others may say and for proving that weird is wonderful.

Thank you Neville Longbottom for standing up for what you believe in despite being terrified and for showing us what true bravery is.

Thank you Ginny Weasley for proving that you can fight you own demons and be strong enough to move on.

Thank you Rubeus Hagrid for you undying compassion and loyalty and for showing us that everything and everyone deserves to be loved.

Thank you Nymphadora Tonks for showing us that it doesn't matter what you look like and for fighting for you love.

Thank you Draco Malfoy for finding the light and for proving that everyone deserves a second chance.

Thank you Severus Snape for your undying love and for showing us that you should never, ever judge someone.

Thank you Molly Weasley for showing that you don't need to be rich to have a loving and happy family.

Thank you Arthur Weasley for proving that a little obsession is a good thing and that it's okay to be curious about the unknown.

Thank you Fred Weasley for the memories.

Thank you George Weasley for finding the strength to smile when everything was at its darkest.

Thank you Percy Weasley for remembering that family is more important than a job and for having the courage to return.

Thank you Albus Dumbledore for your wise words and for reminding us that when things get dark we only need to remember to turn on the light.

Thank you Tom Riddle for proving how important love and choice is and that you should never underestimate you opponent.

Thank you thank you Death Eaters for proving that there are bad people in the world.

Thank you Dobby for proving the true strength of friendship and freedom.

Thank you Andromeda Tonks for having the strength to leave everything you've ever known for love.

Thank you Alastor Moody for being strong when we couldn't be and for teaching us CONSTANT VIGILENCE!

Thank you Remus Lupin for proving that it doesn't matter if you're different and that everyone deserves and normal life.

Thank you Sirius Black for your loyalty and for teaching us that everyone had both light and dark inside of them.

Thank you Regulus Black for fighting despite knowing your end was near.

Thank you Narcissa Malfoy for the love you have for your son and for changing for his sake.

Thank you Gellert Grindelwald for realising your errors and regretting what you had done.

Thank you Fleur Delacour for proving true love is not based on appearances.

Thank you Hedwig for proving that the love we hold for our pets is very much real.

Thank you Dudley Dursley for realising that not all magic is bad and for making peace with your cousin.

Thank you Ernie Macmillan for coming to your senses and for proving that you don't have to be a Gryffindor to be brave.

Thank you lily Potter for the love you held for your son and for believing the best in everyone.

Thank you James Potter for you bravery and the loyalty you showed towards your friends and family.

Thank you Seamus Finnigan for realising the truth and being brave enough to admit you were wrong.

Thank you Bellatrix Lestrange for proving that prejudice can rot everyone's mind and beauty.

Thank you Order of the Phoenix for fighting for the cause you believed so strongly in and for never giving up.

Thank you Frank and Alice Longbottom for giving up you health and sanity for you son, proving just how deep a parents love for their child is.

Thank you Kendra Dumbledore for giving up your life to care for you daughter.

Thank you Horace Slughorn for deciding where your loyalties lie and returning to fight.

Thank you Cedric Diggory for your kindness and loyalty.

Thank you Amelia Bones for being fair when all those surrounding you were blinded with fear.

Thank you Minerva McGonagall for proving that you're never too old to fight for what you believe in.

Thank you Kingsley Shacklebolt for being calm when we were panicking.

Thank you Colin Creevey for you willingness to defend others and you bravery.

Thank you Kreacher for proving you only need to show kindness to gain kindness and for you brilliant aim with a saucepan.

Thank you Merope Gaunt for loving someone despite what you family thinks.

Thank you Peeves for the chaos you created which brightened up everyone's lives.

Thank you Lee Jordan for making up smile with your commentary and for risking your life to get the news across to everyone rebelling.

Thank you Viktor Krum for finding the beauty in someone other overlooked.

Thank you Helena Ravenclaw for shelving your pride and telling the truth.

Thank you Xenophilius Lovegood for you loyalty to both your daughter and you beliefs.

Thank you Firenze for doing as you believed right no matter what others thought.

Thank you Ollivander for being a mystery and your wisdom concerning wandlore.

Thank you Peter Pettigrew for regretting you mistakes.

Thank you Crookshanks for your loyalty to your mistress and for trying to help your friend get revenge.

Thank you Archie for you persistence to wear what you feel comfortable in.

Thank you Buckbeak for helping an innocent man escape and for fighting in the Final Battle.

Thank you Griphook for giving away your most prized secrets to help the fight against Voldemort.

Thank you Elphias Doge for remaining loyal to you oldest friend.

Thank you Grawp for you loyalty and for fighting Voldemorts giants.

Thank you Dedalus Diggle for remaining optimistic and cheerful.

Thank you Aragog for explaining everything you could and for being so loyal to Hagrid.

Thank you Frank Bryce for being brave when facing Lord Voldemort.

Thank you Charity Burbage for stating what you believe in even though you could be killed for it.

Thank you the Fat Lady for guarding the Gryffindor Common Room and for putting up with all the pranksters.

Thank you Aberforth Dumbledore for fighting despite you not expecting to win.

Thank you Bill Weasley for loving someone no matter what anyone else thought.

Thank you Dumbledore's Army for you determination to do what was right and for proving that with a little courage and determination anything is possible.

Thank you Teddy Lupin, James Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley and the rest of the next generation for being the proof of what we were all fighting for.

And lastly, thank you Jo for making this world that bit more brighter and a whole lot more magical.

"_Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home"_ – Jo Rowling

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Again, Happy birthday Jo and Harry!**


End file.
